1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for a vehicle exhaust extraction system. More particularly, the invention is directed to systems and methods for a vehicle exhaust extraction system with automatic return.
2. Description of the Related Art
Emergency vehicles, such as fire engines, typically have an exhaust removal/extraction system that is coupled to the exhaust of the vehicle while the vehicle is started in the bay of the station, and travels with the vehicle until the vehicle exits the vehicle bay, at which point the exhaust removal tube detaches from the vehicle. The exhaust removal carriage, which is generally carried along a track above the vehicle, remains at the exit of the bay until it is manually moved back to the bay entrance, where it awaits return of the vehicle.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an automated system that automatically returns the exhaust extraction assembly to the rear of the bay upon release of the vehicle. Another object of the present invention is to provide a retrofit system that automatically returns the exhaust extraction assembly to the rear of the bay upon release of the vehicle. At least some of these objectives will be met in the following description.